mafiaggfandomcom-20200213-history
Contributing Guideline
Formatting Use Headings to mark new sections. Sub-heading for subsections, and sub-heading 2 for subsections of said subsections. Use third-person point of view. In cases where you are directly guiding the reader to do something, second person is acceptable. Content In most pages, have no bias. This wiki is meant to be an informative and easy to navigate database for knowledge on roles, setups, how to play, and so on. However, it is okay to have bias when a section is clearly meant to be opinionated, such as with a guide. In such cases, credit the author. Links Pages should have a least two or three links to other pages, including a link back to lists if a page was in one. It is not required to have links, but it is good for site navigation. Only link the first reference to a term. Adding Setups For adding a page for a setup, first make sure the setup is worthy of addition. If a setup is meant for serious play, has several (10+) games run, and is overall approved (posting in #setups can be a good way to gauge opinions), it is a good setup for addition. Then, put the name of the setup as a bullet point in the proper section (sorted by player count) on Open Setup List. Then, make a page for the setup using the Example Setup's looks and table (Final Setup infobox template). Apart from title, image, and caption, leave boxes that would not have relevant info unfilled. (Ex: Dont fill Third-Parties if there are none) Finally, include information on the setup, and complete the link to the open setup list. The main goal of the Setup list is to have a list of setups for many amounts of players where every single one is a good and known setup. Adding Roles For adding a page for a role, look at the Example Role for formatting. Most of the time, you will be unable to fill the Image and Caption, which is fine. Have the description of the role in the block quotes, and describe what makes the role what it is, how it interacts, how to use it, ect. If your description starts becoming more opinionated than not, try to objectify what you can and put opinions into a Guide. One you are done, link the role in Roles to that page. Guides Guides are an important part to helping people understand how to play well in setups or situations. If you create a guide, feel free to link it on a relevant page, under a Guides heading. Guides belong in their separate pages, but parts of guides can be included directly on a page as long as the guide is linked at the bottom. This is not to advertise, but to have a condensed guide of how to play a setup or use a role or other advice without having to dig further. Future changes Roles focus should be put on roles that are more unique, or fill a different slot in setup creation to other things. Stuff like Godfather, Marksman, Governor, Sergeant, Tracker, Tagger, all need pages Setups Focus should be put on known & well-tested setups that might be old or well-talked about by the team. Manhunt, ShoBomb, Pie25, and Armed and Dangerous come to mind. Mechanics Ideally, all the mechanics have their own page. These should describe what the mechanic is, its implications, causes and effects, ect. Category pages Eventually pages for categories that explain what the category is about should exist. maybe only for the bigger categories. Category:Meta